


A Sea of Slavs

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dates, M/M, This is ridiculous and I know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Shiro and Keith go to the planet Sakotish in the hopes of having a nice first date.What they're met with changes them forever.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Sea of Slavs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGoodSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/gifts).



> This one is for SomeGoodSheith! Thank you, hun! <3

If Shiro had to pick a planet to have his and Keith’s first date on, it certainly wouldn’t have been _this_ one.

_Definitely not this one,_ Shiro thought as he stared at the thousands upon thousands of Slavs— or, rather, the Sakotish race— as they slowly descended upon Keith and Shiro in the middle of the park. The pink and gold trees trembling as the teal Slavs skittered forward, arms extended and mouths agape. Shiro could hear the soft hum, like a bumblebee stuck flying overhead, coming closer and closer and, _God_.

It was every nightmare that Shiro had ever had, all rolled into one.

“They’re not Slav,” Keith said, almost as though he could read Shiro’s thoughts. “They’re not—it’s okay, okay?” Keith’s voice didn’t sound particularly convinced, which meant that it did absolutely nothing for Shiro.

Shiro tried to breathe, but it was particularly hard considering there were so many of them. How was it even possible for that many to have realized that Shiro and Keith had arrived? They hadn’t even been able to set up their picnic blanket.

Either way, Keith was trying his best, and Shiro had to appreciate that, at least.

“I know.”

“They’re not gunna hurt us.” 

“I know that, too.” 

Still, it definitely looked like thousands upon thousands of Slavs staring at him, and that in and of itself made Shiro… well, twitchy. 

“I mean—they’re just the Sakotish. Allura said they like us. That they _really_ like us.” 

At that moment, Shiro thought of something ridiculous that would have made him laugh at any other time, but now just made his mouth dry. Didn’t a horde of stampeding buffalo consider Mufasa their king right before they accidentally squished him?

Shiro’s hand tightened around Keith’s.

“You okay?” Keith whispered from the corner of his mouth. Shiro could now see that Keith, too, didn’t look particularly comfortable; there was sweat on his brow, mouth curled down, and Shiro could feel Keith’s pulse flutter against his fingertips. The picnic basket, still full and entirely unused, felt like bricks between their locked hands. 

“No,” Shiro answered honestly. The wave of Slavs were now getting so close it sounded more like a hornet stuck in his ears. It looked like they had colored pitchforks they were waving in the sky.

“Ehehehe…” Even with a laugh, Keith sounded more pained than amused. “Did we piss off Allura, or…” 

“‘You’ll like it,’ she said,” Shiro despaired. “‘They’re peaceful and they _like_ the Black Paladins,’ she said.”

“I think she _lied_.” 

Allura had seemed so absolutely dead set on Shiro and Keith having their first date on Sakotish. She’d promised them a peaceful, enjoyable date at the park, under the shimmering trees, peaceful and serene with nothing to bother them. The Sakotish race respected them, respected the Black Paladins, respected Shiro and Keith. And, with a little giggle, Allura had told them that there had been a long-standing offer from the planet since _The Voltron Show_ and that it would be good for raising morale and support.

It didn’t seem at all like Allura to do something like this, but… 

“Is this because I kept making fun of Lance?” Keith wondered out loud as the absolute _wave_ of Sakotish made the ground below them tremble.

Mind racing, Shiro quickly looked from the oncoming Sakotish, Keith, and Black, who was parked about three hundred meters down, near the edge of the rose gold treeline. If they ran for it, if they didn’t stop and didn’t look back—

It was already too late. The wave was getting closer, too close, and Shiro knew that even if they ran, there was no way to outrun the teal stampede.

They were doomed. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Shiro whispered out, spinning around to look Keith in the eye. He grabbed hold of Keith by the back of the neck, pulling him close enough to rest their foreheads together. Shiro’d seen _The Lion King_ when he was a kid. He knew how that all ended. Stampeding hordes _never_ ended well.

“I just—” 

“I know. Me too.” 

Melodramatic or not, Keith closed his eyes at that moment, and Shiro didn’t stop himself from leaning down to press a hard kiss against Keith’s forehead. Eyes closed, hands tight, and hearts beating so fast they felt as though they would burst from their chests, Shiro wished he had the courage to kiss Keith like he deserved.

The horde was almost there, they were about to get swallowed up into the darkness of a screaming mass of Slavs. 

“Fuck it,” Shiro whispered as he leaned down to press their mouths together.

It was barely a kiss, barely even a peck, but Shiro went for it. If they were about to get murdered by a bunch of aliens, at least he’d have gotten the chance to kiss Keith.

And then— 

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence. 

Shiro winced as he slowly opened one eye, staring at Keith’s still-closed eyes and parted mouth for a moment before turning like a newborn fowl to stare at the thousands of Slavs. The kiss seemed to have stopped them all in their tracks, some at the very front staring with mouths gaping open. 

“Wha—” Shiro began, but at that very moment the Sakotish, in an act of sheer _insanity_ began to cheer and scream and even _faint_ , waving red and black banners and plushies and _art_ at them with all of their many, many hands.

“The fu—” Keith began, but Shiro cut him off with one hand over his mouth. 

“Listen, Keith—listen!” 

The screeching hornets wasn’t of rage or pain, but… A word? 

Shiro removed his hand and Keith immediately replied with, “Are they… are they saying...” 

Shiro’s eyes went wide.

“I—I—I think they _are_.”

“Sheith! Sheith! Sheith! Sheith!” the chorus of Sakotish cheered and whooped. The little dolls in their arms were of _them_ —handmade dolls, mass-produced dolls, even Bi-Boh-Bi inspired plushies in red and black. One of the nearest had a flag with two large hearts, black and red, along with the portmanteau of his and Keith’s names lovingly embroidered across the bottom. 

The entire planet of Sakotish were… were…

“They’re fangirls,” Shiro said, mouth dropping open as he noticed that two of the Sakotish were dressed as _them_ , except the ‘Shiro’ was wearing a wedding dress and the ‘Keith’ was wearing an elaborate suit. In fact, there were multiple ‘Shiros’ and ‘Keiths’, from Red and Black Paladins to their normal clothes, even ones with—

"And boys... I think. Wait—is that lingerie?” 

Yes, it was definitely lingerie. 

It was weird—really, really weird—but… 

“Hey, Shiro?” 

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, more than a little breathless. Turning to Keith, Shiro could see the hint of red on Keith’s cheeks

Keith paused, just for a second, before continuing. “If they’re our fans… then maybe… maybe we should give them a show?” 

Shiro blinked. “I—I mean, I gue—” 

Shiro should have been expecting it, but when Keith grabbed hold of him and tipped him backward to press their mouths together for a _real_ kiss, Shiro was sure the entire audience of screaming and elated Slavs _swooned_ just as much as he did.

Maybe Allura was right—maybe the Sakotish people just needed this gesture of goodwill from their favorite pair of Black Paladins.

Either way, Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

It was a weird first date, but definitely the best Shiro ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to name this "Planet Fangirl". I resisted. Barely.


End file.
